Tim the Pikmin
Information Full name: Timothy Y. Pikmin *Age: 34 *Species: Yellow Pikmin *Eye color: Yellow Family *Wife: Jen Pikmin (Deceased) *Son: Jim Pikmin (Deceased) *Adopted Son: Tex Friends *Gamerboy *Rex *Belku *Mr.Binks *Tex *Yangin adam *Andy *Ma-D *Achos Neutral *Anti-boy *Masked Xer *Shiloh *Surge the lion Rivals *Dr. Ivo *Tyrone *Kelub *Remag *Bulma *Mazohisuto *Steve Love interest *Jen The Pikmin (Formerly) *Ma-D Abilities *Black leg technique *Onii Guile *Lighting Spears Background Tim is a yellow pikmin from the far side of mobius. When he was young he was an outcast and didn't really get along well with other kids. Although one girl named Jen kept following him as a child, Tim didn't really get her and thought she was being a weirdo. However, the two soon got along and fell in love over time, and in a few years Tim joined the military to assist his country but after the war ended Tim came home to Jen and they got married and gave birth to a baby named Jim. Tim was very happy to have his own son and couldn't stand not to be happy. Sadly though like all things it had to end. When Tim came back from work his house was on fire with Jim and Jen still inside he ran inside to save them. In the fuss a stray piece of sharp wood fell onto Tim's eye cutitng a blood red scar on to his face. He found his wife and son in the panic and grabbed and ran them out of there but Jen died from the fire burns and Jim died from the lack of oxygen. Tim was filled with so much sorrow although before Jen did die she mumbled "I knew you would come to save us." On her dying words Tim became furious he knew this had to be on purpose. After he burried the bodies he changed everything about himself he wears a black jacket,pants,glasses,and shoes. He also has a smoking problem to try and help him relax. On his hunt to find the culprit he was assisted in a fight by a group of 3 misfits named Gamerboy, Rex, and Belku. For awhile Tim hated everyone of them. But over time and thought, he decided to team up with them. While being with them he one day found a poor demon being beaten up by some local street thugs. He beat the thugs and rescued the young demon, who seemed young and suffered from some kind of amnesia. Tim decided to take in the demon as his new adopted son to hopefully help him find out who he used to be. Tim has been training in the art of the black leg technique which is a type of advance japanese fighting style using only your legs, Not only that but Tim has learned a move called the onii guile a powerful kick that has a force to break steel. Tim is the 4th member to join misfits and hopes his new friends can help him get revenge for his long man hunt. 5-Year Time Skip Five years after the rescue of Candice, Tim would wander around Mobius to train himself and hone his abilities. But, at the same time he had some to think, he had seen so many messed up things since he started his journey he realized that maybe his quest was all for a lost cause, that killing the man who killed his family wouldn't bring them back and with having to look after Tex, he had a new family, so with that Tim learned to forget his rage and move on. However, a couple more years after his training Tim started to track down a criminal, who was killing other criminals in cold blood. After tracking down the man it was actually his son, Jim, who seemed to be revived by some kind of government experiment called the "blitzkrieg project". While Tim was shocked by this reveal, his son was less then amused. Jim was blood thirsty for the man who killed his mother, who he now found out was a Cult of Ryder member named "Brother Kape". Tim tried to reason with him, but Jim just ran off to find Kape. Tim would eventually find the two in a run down building and Tim was shocked to see Jim act this way, but he could only see himself in Jim. Tim told Jim if he killed Kape he would be no better than Kape is and that they two of them are alive now and that there is no reason for anymore death. Weeping, Jim let Kape and go and hugged his father. Tim would throw Kape in jail and finally bond some more with his son, while the reunion was short, due to Jim wanting to find himself like Tim did, Tim was proud and glad his son still lived. Gallery 5 yrs later Tim.jpeg Demoman Tim.jpeg Tim bonus attire.jpeg 247px-Tim_pikmin_by_ouka.png Britian Tim.jpeg Pyre and Tim.png Gamerboy, tim, rex and belku at the beach.png Tim, Belku, Rex, Ellis Doddles.jpeg Tim Sketch.jpeg Category:Pikmin Category:Male Category:Misfits Category:Speed type Category:Anti-hero Category:Chaos User